discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Miley Spears/Archive 2
/Archive 1/ Comic con Wikia editors could go to a comic con for free! http://live.wikia.com/wiki/Superfan_Crew Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:21, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Perhaps we could have a section here for announcements like this. I know there's not many editors now, but visitors might find it and then sign up. Just an idea. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:09, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Good idea. Uncyclopedia has the Village Dump that does that. Got any ideas for a name for it here? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:08, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :::No ideas now but I'll give it some thought. Pope Hilde (talk) 12:46, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :::‎:Clown Crier? Daily Discord? Eris News? Kallistic Komments? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:22, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's Forum:Bowling alley. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:26, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Faded background I know I suggested it, but I think I like the faded background. But now, let me get a few days to get used to it. Actually I think it's fine. Pope Hilde (talk) 15:38, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :I like it. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:03, April 17, 2015 (UTC) List of chicks Zeus has banged You have a great list going. I'm curious how you found all these? :Zeus. You can add to the list too of course! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:10, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Also a suggestion. "Divine offspring produced" and the semi-divine heading don't seem to me to be clear if these are the divine offspring or it the offspring were produced by them. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:07, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :You're right. I'll change it. If you see something like that go ahead and fix it then just let me know! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::OK. But I like your changes. Pope Hilde (talk) 12:47, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Construction template On the construction template now, if an article isn't edited in seven days it is deleted. But we have it on some articles that, while not complete, have quite a bit. I thought about changing it to stub, but some of them aren't really stubs either. Perhaps we could remove the part about an article being deleted? Instead, perhaps "may not exist" instead of "will not exist." This page is a work in progress But let's give it a chance. The author will finish it later. Or maybe not. Should they choose the latter, within seven days, this page may not exist anymore. Now, go away! ''Health Warning: Putting this template on a page consisting of a few lines or worse will not save you and may actually get you banned.'' Or one I like better: This page is a work in progress But let's give it a chance. The author will finish it later. Or maybe not. Should they choose the latter, in seven days this page will be reviewed and may not exist anymore. Now, go away! ''Health Warning: Putting this template on a page consisting of a few lines or worse will not save you and may actually get you banned.'' Pope Hilde (talk) 12:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :I changed it thank you! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:29, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Message Miley, the welcome message for User:ThelemaDiscord has "Keep up the good work like your edit to the Pant-Shitting 101 page. Don't ever feel shy about hitting up my talk page if you have a question or five." I didn't see that in the welcome message template and it looks like was added by your bot. Can you tell me how that works? Pope Hilde (talk) 16:54, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :No, I can't. I tried posting this to community tech support but it's not posting. :When a new editor edits at http://discordia.wikia.com, they get a welcome message from "me" (it's actually automatic). There's Template:Welcome ( http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Welcome ) and Template:WelcomeIP ( http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WelcomeIP ). But when the appropriate welcome actually appears on a new editor's page, there's an additional line that's not in the template. For Welcome, it's "Keep up the good work like your edit to the (name of article) page. Don't ever feel shy about hitting up my talk page if you have a question or five." Then it has my default signature and time, not my customized signature. :Where does this last line come from? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 21:16, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Did you have any luck posting? Pope Hilde (talk) 20:00, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Operation Categorize I added Operation Categorize to community messages. Pope Hilde (talk) 20:05, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Great thanks! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:27, April 22, 2015 (UTC) The Hidden Temple of The Happy Jesus The Hidden Temple of The Happy Jesus is a blank page. I suppose that's a joke. Keep as is? Pope Hilde (talk) 20:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :It could use an article. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:29, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Stubbed Category:Fractured_thought and Category:Stubs seem redundant. There's also Category:Article stubs which redirects. Should these be combined into one? Pope Hilde (talk) 20:18, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Good idea! Go ahead and do it. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:30, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday I see it's your birthday. I hope it's a happy one! Pope Hilde (talk) 20:28, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! I had classes as usual, went to lunch then later dinner and a movie. I'm vegetarian but it's easy finding places to eat in Austin, easier than a small town. I don't really party much. I want to see Monkey Kingdom but my friends said we should see a comedy on my birthday so we saw Paul Bart: Mall Cop 2. It's silly but I like Raini Rodriguez who plays the daughter. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:10, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Greek Mythology Wiki http://greekmythology.wikia.com had nothing in their article on Eris about Discordianism or the dwarf planet Eris so I added it. Pope Hilde (talk) 22:48, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :That's great! I didn't even think about that. I wonder if there's a Roman myth wiki too. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 00:44, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :I saw this http://mythology.wikia.com/wiki/Roman_mythology Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 00:47, May 9, 2015 (UTC)' ::I'll look at that. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:16, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Discordian Year This seemed a candidate for speedy deletion, and as you made me an admin I simply deleted it and moved it to the author's page. I hope this was OK. If you want to do something else with it please do. It's at User:174.103.102.89/Discordian_Year I will notify the author. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:42, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed. As the author was an IP you didn't have to move it but it's fine you did. Good call! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:21, May 13, 2015 (UTC) 2001 edits This is my 2001st edit so I wanted to make it completely useless. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:39, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Welcome messsages I made changes to Template:Welcome and Template:WelcomeIP. If you don't like the changes, please change them back. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:18, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :They;re great! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 00:42, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Fnord Hi Miley I added another file to the PD page. (I hope it works ;) Wudgar (talk) 06:16, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :OK! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:55, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Pineapples and Princesses Now that we're getting more editors, do you think the main page should be updated from Pineapple People and DAPs to something else? Pope Hilde (talk) 20:48, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, If you have an idea go ahead and change it. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:45, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Scouts I loved the idea of Discordian Scouts but don't have plans for them. Feel free to take them anywhere you wish. Wudgar (talk) 09:33, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :All right I am! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:28, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Discussion from http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Wudgar#Discordian_Scouts Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:31, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :::You are an Uncyclopedian aren't you? 16:33, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::I used to be really active there. I'm no longer active on the spoon but still edit sometimes on the fork. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:32, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Sister Hooter Miley I left a message on Talk:Sister_Hooter. Pope Hilde (talk) 13:36, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Real Feel "Despite these similarities, SJGames had a unique feel all their own (as opposed to a unique feel not all their own) ...." Believe it or not, the part outside of the parenthesis is straight from Wikipedia. Thanks for catching it and making a joke out of it. Pope Hilde (talk) 13:36, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Sure! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:31, September 3, 2015 (UTC) 'Thank For Your Help!' Hello Miley, thanks for your recent help and advice with my new user activity - I appreciate you removing my FAQ from Intermittens - it felt right at the time, but I felt so dirty in retrospect. ' :Sometimes feeling dirty is a good thing. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 06:35, September 15, 2015 (UTC) '''Your advice regarding the text I had posted to the Corporate Infiltration Contractors page led me to have a good hard think about my behaviour, and I have since removed the shameless Call To Arms, and added a short (but objective and informative) introduction about the group. I intend on continuing to edit this page until it flourishes even more beautifully than the pitiful stub that it is right now - eventually, I envisage that I will give a full account of the group's history, its work (both past and present), and perhaps even external links to group activity elsewhere on the tinterwebs. ' '''For now though, I am simply going to concentrate on using four tildes at the end of this post, as per your advice, and see what happens. Captain Redundant (talk) 10:01, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :You've made a great start! And it's fine if you use a version of the original advertisement somewhere in the article. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 06:38, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I thank you for kind words and inspiration! Look forward to next we type. StBenHur (talk) 01:45, September 29, 2015 (UTC) The Story is True True story. Strange Connections. You are a hybrid mutant being ( and I mean that in a good way). SCA and Discordian and ...... Many are the powerful forces that surround your Princess Crown..I look forward to scribing alongside. StBenHur (talk) 01:45, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :Thread started here. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:45, October 1, 2015 (UTC) SubGenius Controversy It seems to me the controversy involving you and the hierarchy of the Church of SubGenius would be worth a section in your article here. I don't know if you want it as it's pretty current, but things seems to be settling down. Would you like me to add it? Pope Hilde (talk) 22:11, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :Sure go ahead. I am a Controversy Girl. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:21, October 16, 2015 (UTC) FM Radio Conspiracy The FM Radio Conspiracy article seems to fit the SubGenius Wiki as well or even better than it does this one. What do you think about importing it there and then rewriting it to fit the site? Or, as you and I are the only two authors (you the primary one), maybe we could simply start a new version there without worrying about preserving edit history. In either case, probably with a Construction tag. Pope Hilde (talk) 22:15, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :That sounds cool! Either way's OK with me. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:23, October 16, 2015 (UTC) My age MY age right now is 20 years, 5 months and 23 days. Is that Discordian or what? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:45, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :I suppose everything is Discordian if you see it that way. Pope Hilde (talk) 15:51, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Polls What do you think about activating the poll function here and making a poll? Pope Hilde (talk) 15:49, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :Good idea! Miley Spears Junior Bobbie Girl (let's talk) 01:05, November 2, 2015 (UTC)